Watashi no Negai
by Tatetshi Akari
Summary: One incident puts fourteen-year-old Gouenji Shuuya into an all out war between the outside world. Involving a childhood friend of his, he comes to realize that normality seems to drift further away. As the raging Guides continue on their struggles for power, it is time for destiny to make an interference.


**Akari: Da, miss me? I guess not. Here's a new fiction that one of the plot bunnies finally pop out from under my bed. The 9th chapter of You're not alone is still progressing, might be done soon. Anyway, thanks for still supporting me during my absence due to exams, which just ended yesterday. **

**I read my private messages and wow, you guys are sure impatient. Demanding so much from me when exams were on. But I love you guys! As a token of my appreciation, I shall present this gift to all of you! This came out as a rush and I didn't bother editing some of my stories, sorry. I just didn't have time to reread ****everything again and correcting some grammar problems.**

* * *

**Watashi no Negai**

**Chapter 1: The Revolving Spiral**

Sitting in class with one arm propped up, he laid his head onto his palm as a platform for sleepiness. He didn't mind if he were to fall asleep right now, history lessons had always been his weak point. He didn't bother to learn or even bring the book during these periods. In front of the whole class stood an old man that was due to retirement soon, his age limit would be the one to end his career of uprooting the charts of history to the next level.

With his slightly muscular figure that came from his work out years ago as a physical education teacher until he transferred to the academic station, but rumours of Hamazaki being in the basketball and tennis team weren't ordinary gossips at all. Gouenji Shuuya had seen the trophies that were placed behind glass at the end of the hall near the gym. Beautiful, shinning and glowing in midnight without any light, admiration, ambition, envious: students perceived all of this unreachable goals and if anyone had the nerve to pamper a teacher about their achievements, the adults would take a moment of hesitation and replied with dishonest, edginess answers.

He gave a short yawn and caught a few seductive glances from around the room, but he simply shrugged it off. He knew what those stares and grins meant, he always wanted to deny their way of approaching. How unnerving it was when the female population had once in awhile had the chance to talk to him, their sailor uniforms by the shoulders had been pulled down, revealing bare skin for him _and only for him_. Back then, he had either scowled and ignored the girl or forced a smile and told her to fix her uniform.

_Bluntness_ was the only available option for such circumstances.

As usual, he glanced back at the teacher who was explaining how some known generals from the early eras had tried conquered the whole world with misery as the result.

Hamazaki had taken up using glasses and he did really looked like a nerd. He was different when his glasses were off, he looked a lot less like a teacher and more like the coach of a sports team. Before the spectacles had been worn by the said man, he had preferred coloured contact lenses that he admitted, looked undeniably cool and hotshot. Gouenji had once came out straightforward to ask the guy for his reasons on using spectacles instead of contacts which appeared to be far more cooler. Hamazaki had commented that glasses were easier to handle and proclaimed that 'youth these days are too young', not that he understood any of that crap.

"Now that is clear up, we shall move on to—" he readjusted his glasses at Gouenji, his eyes shinning as a grin appeared and Gouenji had goosebumps. "Gouenji-kun, looks like your book is still absent from class? For your punishment, I would like you to tell me Japan's capital city in 784."

_Crap_. Gouenji stood up, having everyone's eyes on me creeped him out. He always hated Hamazaki for making a humiliation out of him just for fun. "Um…" He was practically sweating from head to toe. Smart, as he may be, but when it came to historical events, he was never a fan.

Several hands shot up back and forth, shouting, "I'll do it for him!"

"Get off! He's mine!"

"SIT DOWN!" Hamazaki screamed, throwing a chalk between the raging females that were cat-fighting. Obediently and hasty, they sat back down keeping their mouths shut. There are some things in school that you can never get used to, especially Hamazaki's wrath. "Honestly, teenagers these days! I won't have any of you helping and may I remind you, I'm still in class and technically, fighting is against the rules!"

"Including relationships," he added. "Now that the class has quiet down. Continue where you left off."

Just when he thought that doom would soon befall on him, he felt a gentle poke from his hand and an opened notebook slid to his side of the two connected tables. On it was a blank page except for a few kanji characters. He raised his head and replied, "Nagaoka."

Hamazaki practically grunted and reluctantly said, "Very good. Looks like you have been listening, but next time, I expect a full-length explanation instead of a plain answer. Remember that exams are coming up and this time, Gouenji Shuuya, you won't be that lucky to have barely pass the test."

Gouenji sat back down after the teacher had turned around for another lecture. He opened up his notebook and wrote a simple 'thank you' and slid it to the other side. He heard a giggle and smiled at the boy beside him. Yes, he was sitting with _the_ Fubuki Shirou. His childhood friend and considered one of the most popular guys in this school.

Unlike Gouenji who performed better in sports, Fubuki excels in grades and earned favouritism from among the teachers and the student council. He was a prodigy in board games and claimed the championship for six straight consecutive years with little difficulty.

Gouenji was always impressed by his calculating mind and he had to admit it, Fubuki did looked far more feminine than most girls. With his spiky white hair that took up the colour of snow and the meaning of purity, an angular face shaped into a sharp V, smooth pale skin that any girl would die for and currently shorter than most girls that found satisfaction in most teen's eyes. Although he didn't have big busts that people demanded, he have woman curves that attracted most in keen eyes of men with slender and slim body.

And there was him again. Fubuki, giving him a side glance and smiling broadly while his other half have been paying attention to class. Sharing another glance, Gouenji jolted down on his notebook and deliberately pushed it to his left. Grinning when he heard soft laughter. The laughter immediately died down when Fubuki was asked to stand.

Fubuki stood up too fast and Gouenji instantly knew that both of them were done for, wondering whether the former PE teacher had saw him laughing from Gouenji's doodling. He turned back to the board, pretending to have been listening. Crunching up the paper, with little movement and swifter agility, he threw it to the front row and received a 'hey, who did that'.

Looking collected, Fubuki said, "Sorry, but can you repeat the question once more?"

Hamazaki pushed up his glasses in dismay. "Fubuki Shirou, I would be very respected if you refrain from getting involve in Gouenji Shuuya's mayhem. Seeing as you are Raimon's most dedicated and responsible student, you must keep your reputation free of any concerns and doubts."

Fubuki was dumbfounded and barely replied, "Hai…"

"Since you're exceptional, I'll gladly repeat it. Who was hirohito and why wasn't he executed as a war crime in the second world war? Please provide a full explanation as best as you can."

Gouenji could see the lights in Fubuki's eyes lit up, surely he knew the answer all too well. Without another second, he spoke, "Hirohito was the hundred and twenty-fourth Emperor of Japan, reigning from December twenty-fifth, nineteen twenty-six, until his death in nineteen eighty-nine. Although better known outside of Japan by his personal name Hirohito, in Japan he is now referred to primarily by his posthumous name Emperor Showa. The name corresponded with the emperor reign and by means 'abundant benevolence'."

The entire class gaped at him in amazement and Gouenji himself was astonished, but cracked a smile later on.

Fubuki took a deep breath. "By getting to keep their Emperor was the one condition Japan insisted on before they would surrender. Japan believed he was a living god, but he had to admit to everyone that he was not divine, not a god. He spoke to the civilization in a radio address at that time, and it was the first time the people had ever heard his voice. The US and the British had made a big deal out of insisting on 'unconditional surrender' of the Axis powers, because Roosevelt had shot off his mouth to reporters at the Casablanca Conference saying that this was the policy they had agreed on. This was a mistake. It allowed the Germans to make propaganda saying the Allies were out for the complete destruction of Germany, therefore they have no choice but to fight on to the bitter end."

Hamazaki nodded his head countless of times and looked like he just came back from Heaven. "Very good, very good. Thank you and applaud." He gestured to the class as they clapped, some messily, some in unison, others whispered in awe or grunted from the full attention that he was getting.

* * *

Less than five minutes later, the bell broke out like a humming bird as students dispersed into the courtyard while teachers clicked away. Hamazaki gave each group their assignments and followed suit. Gouenji and Fubuki dodged around and avoided any attention. Gouenji pulled Fubuki away when he was nearly crushed by the rugby team who were advancing swiftly down the pitch for training. After finding themselves outside the courtyard of the three-storey building, they made their way out of the compound, passing by a group sitting under an oak tree.

"Want to head over to my place?" Gouenji asked, pointing a thumb behind him. "Yuuka would like to see you."

"Really, now?" Fubuki allowed a playful smile appeared and teased, "Or is this a special invite?"

Gouenji had his mouth twisted up. He loved it how Fubuki would come up with phrases and he would play along. "Yes. And may I conclude that that is a yes?"

Fubuki took a step back and bowed. "Certainly, I'm honoured to be present for this wondrous event."

Already aware of a crowd surrounding them, Gouenji bowed like a gentleman in one of those ballrooms where guys were prompted to dress in fine suits. He held out a hand as if asking for a dance. Students whispered to one and another. "Then allow me to escort you."

Fubuki didn't know to feel embarrassed or happy for him to play along. His teasing earlier was only to brighten up their mood after Gouenji nearly getting detention if he hadn't helped. He had already acknowledged the crowd and whispering. Gouenji Shuuya was kneeling before his childhood friend and asking for his hand. Talked about awkward in what way anyone liked, but they were just having fun, right?

Fubuki gently placed his hand on top of his palm. Gouenji led the way as he pulled the white-haired closer. Fubuki's face went red when their shoulder's bumped one and another, feeling uneasy by the stares they were receiving right now. He studied the blond's features and seemed to be mesmerized by his allured black orbs. His blond hair spiked up like a flame and slightly tanned from soccer practice.

For one moment, he thought maybe, if he teased the blond more, would his blush be hidden behind tanned cheeks or would his face glow bright red? After all the teasing he had done, after all the hints he had given in the past, none of those feelings were in the blond. Fubuki laid his head on his shoulder, his eyes lost in his thoughts and somewhere in his mind, he was relieved that his company did not bother to ask what was wrong, because he knew he would just be paralyzed and blurt out incoherent words. The last thing he wanted was the blond to get worried.

Fubuki shut his eyes, feeling the breeze blew past him. The street they turned around the corner was quiet and peaceful, almost deserted if it weren't for the kids playing in the park. Perhaps he wasn't interested in him at all, perhaps thinking a relationship between them was just something to act about, something to gossip about. Besides, he bet that Gouenji was interested in Natsumi. Who wouldn't, she practically had the male population crawling over her like ants. Was Gouenji one of them? He opened his eyes, enough of feeling the warmth when he shut them. That's right. He should just forget it.

Nothing was going on between them.

* * *

Fubuki finished his second vanilla milkshake of the day and quickly dumped it at the nearest trash can by the vending machine. Honestly, he couldn't get enough of the sweet flavour.

Gouenji jolted when Fubuki tackled him from behind, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck with a pleading look. "Ne, Gouenji-kun, I want another milkshake."

Gouenji frowned at his whining. "You already had your second one and it isn't good for your health. Otou-san is going to ban you from ever drinking milkshakes if he finds out during your check ups with him. And you're not having another milkshake until next week," he added.

"Whaaaat," Fubuki whined back. "No fair!"

Gouenji rolled his eyes. "I'm only looking out for your condition. I don't want you getting any worse." He grabbed his hand and urged the both of them to walk. Their interlaced hands appeared one-sided in the blond's part as he covered the creamy hand.

Feeling that he should man up, Fubuki pulled apart and entwined it back, this time his fingers slipped between tanned gaps as they tightened each other's hold. Yeah, this felt better.

"Am I being paranoid or you're a vanilla milkshake addictive prodigy?" Gouenji said. "What's your definition of milkshakes in your point?"

"A milkshake is a sweet, cold beverage which is usually made from milk, ice cream or iced milk, and the favorings and sweeteners such as fruit syrup or chocolate sauce. Outside the United States, the drink is sometimes called a thickshake or a thick milkshake or in New England, a frappe, to differentiate it from other less-viscous forms of flavoured milk. When the term—"

"Okay, let's cut out the pep talk," Gouenji grumbled. "I don't want another one of those history lectures from you."

Fubuki grinned in triumph, delighted that he'd achieved victory in this round of their game.

The whole way to Gouenji's apartment building was a hole of silence and eerie aura. Anyone would marvel over the time where two teenagers walked alone at night. Simply, the answer was obvious. After their performance right at the school entrance that Fubuki had rewinded several times back in his mind, they decided on a little adventuring. After changing into a fresh new attire, they ventured into the ice cream parlour for some cakes and shared a sundae. Fubuki was definitely pissed off when Gouenji had suggested the shared sundae, yet the blond had no reaction. In order to calm his friend down, Gouenji had bought him vanilla milkshakes twice and fortunately it had settled down.

Street lights blinked by the roads. The ghostly quiet of the air caused Fubuki to flinch from the oncoming breeze. He whimpered when a trash can got tipped over by a cat and unconsciously hugged his only companion's arm. The sky was shrouded with black clouds and he could sense it, something was coming and it wasn't pretty. Staying out here was like an opened target to whoever was in the shadows. Gouenji wasn't any different. From time to time, Fubuki felt their hands tightened in the dark when the moonlight was trampled over by the buildings, loosened when escaped from the darkness and out into the open.

"We've reached," Gouenji informed, snapping Fubuki out of his thoughts. Fubuki nodded as they trudged to the doorstep. Just as Gouenji grabbed the doorknob, Fubuki abruptly turned back when he felt the presence of bloody eyes stalking him and found… nothing. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek, the night was supposed to freeze him and apparently, he was frozen in his spot. "Come on, no use staying out here freezing." Gouenji dragged him in and he reluctantly complied.

Red outlined the moon in a glow. Clouds drifted and came around. Trees were silent and still as the wind.

A claw the size of a table clutched the walls surrounding the area with a menacing roar. Gleaming red eyes shone and eyed the apartment in crimson.

* * *

"Did you heard that?" Gouenji asked, unlocking his apartment.

Fubuki shrugged. "Surprised that anyone can still sleep from that."

Gouenji frowned when he shivered and quickly pushed him inside. "Let's get you in. Yuuka! I'm—No one?" The lights were still on, but the place was empty. He locked the door behind them and took off his shoes. "I'll get some water and snacks for you. Sit by my room and wait, okay?" And he strode off to the kitchen.

Fubuki took off his shoes and wandered further into the living room. The walls were green like the colour of nature, couches spread out and surrounded a glass table in the middle with a lovely vase of lilies and roses. By the wall hung a flat screen TV. The carpets were white in colour and sticked out like fur, tickling the sole of his feet. Clattered and footsteps rung from the kitchen by his right and he assumed he was boiling water. A table and a few chairs situated on top of a layer of wood, and about a few doors claimed the walls.

He entered the room at the farthest right. Immediately, a warm, bright light bathed the entire room with radiance from the sun. A bed stuck at the far corner of the room. School books, stationaries and electrical hardware devices positioned on top of a desk with a digital alarm clock. A rack of DVDs and games sat at the opposite corner and soccer balls laid around the room in a messily combination. A window right above the desk with the curtains pulled shut, blocking out the unnatural moonlight.

He picked up the picture frame from the desk and smiled. It was taken one month ago. The two of them, smiling genuinely without a care in the world. It was close-up and he remembered how Gouenji struggled to hold the camera into position, his other hand wrapped around his shoulders in a friendly gesture. Both of them squashed in a half-hug. Fubuki cringed when he noticed the slightly reddened face of himself in the picture.

Of all of the pictures they had shared and taken together, the blond had had to pick the embarrassing one. He set it back down and found photos of family and friends and the soccer club huddled together for a group photo.

Without another second, the ground shook uncontrollably as Fubuki stumbled for balance.

* * *

Gouenji was in the middle of going through snacks when the earth shook beneath him. The snacks crunched and dropped as he grabbed the cabinet for balance. Knifes clanked against each other and the items confined within closed cabinets and refrigerators bobbed. The glasses backup from the table and shattered onto the floor. The rumbling stopped and the ground was as still as a statue. Light trembled above him, choosing between shutting off or flickering about.

"An earthquake?" he said, rubbing his back as he got up and studied the mess. "Man, now I need to clean this up. I wonder if Fubuki is alright—"

_Hurry_, a voice whispered in his head.

Without replying or questioning the voice, Gouenji ran for his room, ignoring how disorder the living room was. He wretched the door opened and sighed in relief when he saw Fubuki getting up without any injury.

_Someone's coming_, the same voice warned.

Intuition told him while his heart said otherwise. Sharing one glance with the window, he quickly tackled Fubuki to the ground. The curtains that were the barrier over the window had been deliberately drew back to the sides as if allowing entrance. Next thing he knew, the window shattered, shards flying everywhere and some pinned themselves into his walls like bullets. He scowled when fragments of the remnants of the window pierced his exposed DVDs, cracking the glass cover. Man, whoever was responsible for this would pay.

Fubuki was clutching his arms in an iron grip, wanting to be pried off. It took him a second to understand the teen below him. That his head was in Fubuki's neck and lips subconsciously brushing his sensitive skin. Now it was his turn to have his face heat up. He pulled away, helped Fubuki up onto his feet and turned away, blushing as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

On the other hand, Fubuki was definitely blushing madly. He reached out and touched his neck that was once kissed by those lips of the flame striker. He could feel the heat radiating and fuelling his nerves with newfound knowledge. It didn't matter whether it was on purpose or unconscious. Right now, he shivered under the tingling sensation that sent him over the edge, the feel of someone else's touch with those sinful lips. He found his lips curled up when faced with a back.

"Hello? Am I being ignored here?"

Truth to be told, a boy about their age stood there, glowering at both of them. His hair styled in a brown mowhawk pattern, with white streaks at the sides and darkslategrey eyes. Under the black cloak he wore was a regular white T-shirt and a pair of blue shorts, mixing with socks and sneakers. He looked like he was rushing, like the part about breaking in through the window was the last of his options. "We're running out of time," he grumbled. "Gouenji Shuuya, follow me."

Gouenji rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oi, what do you think am I, your dog? And there's absolutely no way would I follow a stranger, much less a burglar."

"Who gave you that idea!" the brunette yelled. He stabbed a finger at Fubuki who flinched. "If you want your boyfriend safe, then don't get him involve. Once he's out of the way, no one would suspect him. Faster, before that—"

The world had a little leftover fuel and decided to sustain it's victim with another short fuse. The room trembled and Gouenji figured maybe the floor was going to give away. Until the roof had cracks, dark shadows spreading around the roof like veins and eventually collapsed. The lights above exploded into a million volts and darkness overwhelmed the room in a cold chilling night.

After making sure that everything was clear, Gouenji helped Fubuki out from under his bed which protected them from being smacked by bricks. The room looked a hundred years older. Bricks had intentionally broke most of his stuff. The brunette was missing or probably got killed. His favourite laptop sat on the floor by the desk, harmlessly softening onto his carpet. Good thing he'd listened to his mother about buying one. "At least that survived."

One bit after another, the laptop crumbled into tiny tech-gears.

"You spoke too soon," Fubuki reprimanded, tugging at the blue scarf around his neck, walking over dusts and gazed out the window. "This is no ordinary earthquake."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Everything is still in one piece. Nothing happened outside this flat or rather," he concluded and hesitated for awhile to continue, "nothing happened outside this suite." Thinking about the earthquake only affecting his childhood friend's suite—leaving out the entire world—worried him to no end. The suite was unusually empty and no trace of life was left like the whole family had been wiped out. The brunette before that wanted Gouenji to come quietly. Now, the roof was gone and most of the electrical devices were either spilt apart or reduced to toothpicks. A chill ran down his spine, what if the roar earlier had been one of the persuaders?

Oh god.

One thought danced through his mind in a frenzy, shouting and screaming and writhing: _we need to get out of here!_

* * *

Packed up necessary things for his long camp and a portable laptop that belonged to his mother. Stuffing his iPod and earphones into his pocket, he picked up the framed photograph from his desk and dusted it. The image was a depiction of their family tree, his existence with them. He shove it into his bag with a few more others. Entering the living room with caution, he scanned the place carefully and found Fubuki standing before a gigantic hole in the wall, looking out into the moonlight. Like his room, the place was already engulfed in darkness and the eerie scent of rotten flesh, the abnormal stillness of the wind despite they were stories over ground level.

He tried calling his parents, but was welcomed with dead silence. Calling Yuuka's school was the worst thing he had ever done.

The teacher was hitting on him through the phone.

He met her when he was picking up Yuuka. She was a young teacher in her thirties and turns out she was single. Once the woman was the downer type with negative thinking. After giving a few encouragements to her, she instantly fell in love with him during the first hour of their conversation. Yuuka had been pissed off that she was getting too close to her brother and even told her off about him already having someone in mind.

"Already done?" Fubuki asked, checking the corridors for any signs of life, currently: none.

"Yeah. Let's go," he said. He slung his duffle bag right across his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "Do you think everything will work out?"

"Huh?" Fubuki gave him one of those confused looks. "You're saying?"

"It's best you don't get involve any further than I am. This is my problem and… I should fix it myself." Gouenji didn't know what he was getting at, he was afraid to be alone and facing what challenge ahead. His parents and sister mysteriously vanished and some freak just turned his suite into a dumpster. His friend appeared calmed and composed, but truly, he was shaken up by the events that kept coming. Sure, he appreciated and was frustrated at the same time that the other weren't at least leaned on him for some support.

"Then isn't it better to solve this together?" Gouenji showed some interest and tilted his head up, meeting a smile despite in this predicament. The curve of his lips and glassy eyes. That was what he like about him. Directing every possible emotion into words and revealing what was outside and inside. Fubuki must have realized he had zoned out, because he was standing directly before him, faces merely inches away from each other. Blinking big grey eyes in confusion, he said, "Gouenji-kun?"

"Nothing." He went to open the fridge in the kitchen and tossed him a bottle of milk. Fubuki gave him a questioning look as he uncapped himself a bottle of milk. "Better drink up before we leave this place. Might as well be hydrated when we run."

"Sure, need a little heat in it?"

Both occupants turned to the girl hovering in midair, her feet seemed to be standing on top of an invisible force. With her purple hair styled in curls that reached past her waist, matching knowing eyes and similar choice of clothing, but accompanied with purple shorts instead of blue. She chuckled and asked, "Why? First time witnessing a girl levitating on air?"

Gouenji must have realized his gawking, because his mouth was a little dried. He managed to offer a smiled. "If I said yes, would you leave us alone?"

She placed a finger on her chin and looked adoringly at him. "I'm sorry, but orders are orders. Even so, I am fortunate to have accepted this mission, who knew the guy got the looks too."

Gouenji mentally sighed in relief. Apparently, he was the only one these… super humans were after. He didn't have any reason why he was looking so calm when crazy things were happening. A boy jumped in through his bedroom window, now a girl standing in midair outside a giant hole that whoever made it. He wished he was dreaming, that it was nothing more than a nightmare, anyone would be hearing him struggling in bed, begging to wake up. The door would be rammed opened and he would wake up from his mother's touch, his sister hugs and a comfort smile provided from his father. He wouldn't mind waking up to that, but the only reason that was keeping him from going to his family was the sole purpose of his life: Fubuki.

He stepped forward and bluntly replied, "Then, take me. I'll go with you if you let my friend go."

Fubuki clutched Gouenji's arm and hissed, "What are you doing, Gouenji-kun?" He manoeuvred himself, facing the blond with anger and pouted face that came close to whining, and accused, "Didn't I said that we're in this together? You can't just leave me out of this, Gouenji-kun!" Again, Gouenji turned his head away.

"Such drama. Oh, please, I can do better than that," she retorted. She spread her arms out with a divined smirk. "Allow me to introduce myself," she placed her right arm under her chest and bowed down at least half her height, her legs crossed. "I am Saber Cats' researcher, Akinori Miki. As best refer to: Dr. Miki. My specialty is—"

She set her gaze on the bottle of milk that Fubuki was holding. In less than a second, the bottle felt hot in his hands and getting to the point of burning through his flesh. He dropped the bottle when it started to bubble as colour of red and black melted it into a tin foil of plastic. She grinned at their astonished expressions and continued, "heat."

Simply the knowledge of a girl melting objects with a mere gaze froze them to their spots. It resembled a scene where a deer knew what a lion could do, but the body wouldn't know the warning signals sent by the brain. It took time before action was taken and by then, it was too late. It was the same as now. No matter how fast they acted, it wouldn't be enough for a girl who could cook them in the blink of an eye.

"And about your earlier question, I'm afraid not." She joined her fingers together. "My mission is to capture you. Although your friend is cute and adorable, but I have no interest in mortals, especially one with zero presence of magic. But I am in need of a new specimen. The last one disintegrated from a spoonful of chromic acid. I could use another testament."

The first thing that came out of Gouenji's month was, "You're insane."

"Yes, yes, I get that a lot. Beats being a scientist, but worth it," she chirped, butterflies fluttering in her stomach and she let loosed a giggle. She was nearly a maniac by her constant giggling, more like a five-year-old child rather than a mad scientist. "So, what are you? Water? Animation? Heat, like me? Or better yet, substitution! I've always wanted one of those to be my partner!" She embraced herself and danced around dreamily. Her background transformed to one from sinister into bubbles and flowers, she pipped, "We can tear out organs together and investigate dozens of testaments within the magic of individuals. With you having substitution, you can assist me! We can construct our own android! Oh, oh, no! My own army of delicious looking androids!"

Several gun shots exploded through the air, piercing into the ground like blades. Sparks of speed flickered around in tiny flames, electrifying the atmosphere. Silence trapped the room in a pause. Disbelief and irritation was written all over her face as she jumped down from her invisible platform onto the debris. Glaring at the imbedded bullets, she snorted and melted the bullets in one go, already becoming glued into the floor. She fixed her feared gaze onto the figure hidden by the shadows. "How long are you planning to keep interfering with my plans. Saber Cats isn't so fond of you now, Fudou."

Fudou twirled his gun around and caught it with a perfect aim to her head. "Let me tell you once more, I'm done with all of you. I already broke off the ties between us, there's nothing standing in my way of shooting you."

"Fine," she said. "But remember this, Saber Cats is the one enemy that you would be regretting soon. Don't say that I hadn't warned you." She backed away until she was less than inches away from a dreadful fall. With one last glare from her, she jumped down.

With a sigh, Fudou returned his arm back to his sides. He turned to the duo and said, "Looks like your friend got involved. Nothing much I can do, but to have him tag along."

"Wait," Gouenji spoke up.

"Leave out the questions first," Fudou cut in. "If you want answers, then come with me."

"Your name?" Fubuki asked, going through the shock of surviving.

Fudou smirked and gestured to himself with a thumb. "Fudou Akio, part of the Resistance."


End file.
